


橙子酱《少女漫限定》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 3





	橙子酱《少女漫限定》

橙子酱=成灿*将太郎

*ooc  
*90’s love mv衍生  
*笨笨拉拉队妹妹和冰球运动男孩  
*想写一个青春期的骚动，“你就像海中的波浪 推着我成长”“因为看着优秀的人，就算是影子，让自己变得更好”那种少女漫故事  
*两个人一点点成长的爱情在真实的青春期是少见的。少女从没有个性，情绪不稳定，看人眼色，被小圈子淹没的窒息感，小心翼翼，每天都在慌乱长大的日子里，慢慢理解自己，接纳自己，完善自己。  
*长篇太累了，先这样吧。

01

  
  
怎么会有一只水獭在哪里？

成灿快速地从冰面划过，往场外匆匆一瞥，冰场上变化太大，能让他有心思分神的时间并没有太多。

水獭，本名是：大崎花子，如果是男孩子的话，作为长女，她可能会有个类似大崎将太郎的名字，就是很普通的，甚至可能有点土的，一个日本女孩的名字。

但不知道是因为太像水獭还是什么原因，大家慢慢忘记了她的名字，水獭水獭的叫着她，水獭本人也没有什么生气的地方，习惯了大家叫她水獭，自我介绍也从xx班的大崎花子变成了xx班水獭。

目前是成绩平平，外表也是普通可爱的女子高中生，兴趣是看吃播和跳舞，喜欢吃甜食和寿司。

在附近不远处的桌上，趴着，沉睡的那个美少年，已经睡了好一会儿，水獭在翻动书页的时候也小心翼翼。

  
据说是其他学校的学生。

  
班里面的女孩子们早就因为有冰球运动员过来参加比赛而在line上喧闹着，因为冰球运动员逐渐的过早职业化，高中生也有开始有半职业选手。

水獭偷偷瞄了一眼那个趴在那边沉睡着的少年。

  
男孩的脸的确是帅气，而又稚嫩，发型却桀骜不驯的，离开冰场外少了凶煞的戾气，此刻温和的睡着了，作为小型动物的水獭，因为不远处沉睡着的大型动物，连呼吸都紧张兮兮的。

内心胡思乱想着，为什么要来我们学校的图书馆睡着了，明明趴着睡很难受吧，那么大的个子缩在位置上，训练不会紧张吗？

等到把书本塞回书架上，再回到位置的时候，啊咧？为什么好像有点奇怪......睡着的人会移动吗？

  
水獭暂时离开位置的边上，多了个沉睡着的大型动物。

  
  
02

  
果然帅气又惹人注目的男孩子是个麻烦。

学校里面开始有了传闻，班上的女孩们对水獭的眼神也突然间冷漠了起来。

毕竟可是在冰球运动选手来校比赛的当天就“亲密接触”了的那个女孩。

  
“什么嘛，明明就是个水獭。”

  
水獭才想说：什么嘛，明明就是在图书馆睡着了，从头到尾就是睡着了，睡醒后问了水獭几点了，就匆匆离开了的那个男孩。

但大声回嘴，她说不出口，人们的眼神过于冷漠了，自己小范围的解释并没有被传播出去。

  
再后来，谣言好像变成没有及时离开那个睡着的男孩，不识相的换个位置学习，一直在那边等到男孩离开，是自己的错一样。

  
  
水獭有点害怕，和父母说了，自己也知道班上的女孩们在line上多了很多群，而自己原本在的聊天群突然变得异常安静，好像是被无视了。

父母的反应是，转学吧。

  
03

  
  
转学了，但水獭还是水獭。

家政课的主题是要做煎饼。

老师提问煎饼有什么煎饼呢？因为是多国孩子都在的班级，班上的孩子们有九种护照。

喧闹着说要做泡菜饼，海鲜煎饼，葱饼，白菜饼，杂粮煎饼等等，内向的水獭说了自己要做大阪烧，声音太小了，好像是说给自己听得一样。

无论是海鲜煎饼，泡菜饼，或者是葱饼等等，有了一定生活经验，其实看了食谱的话，都是可以做出来的，但对于还年幼的他们来说像是在集体上魔药课一样的困难。

“不是很难，大家几个人一队一起做吧。”  


  
后面的男孩居然知道是大火小火还是中火，水獭决定和他们组队了，不敢抬头看男孩子的脸，太高了，只敢盯着校服看。

“你不是说要做大阪烧吗？”旁边组队的男同学开口了。

  
总觉得声音很熟悉，水獭大胆抬头了，是那时候的大型动物。  


  
嗯？他什么时候听到的？

嗯？！他怎么会在这里！！

  
  
04

  
翻锅第二次的时候，坏掉了，泡菜饼在空中飘浮的时间太短，第一次的时候明明是好好翻的。

  
  
前面的老师看过来了，水獭的手挡住了掉落在底下部分煎饼遗骸，笑得很羞怯。

  
手太小了，大型动物的手也伸过来帮她挡了一下。

  
旁边的女同学身手敏捷得拿起放着面糊的盆子挡住了。

冒冒失失的，没拿过几次锅铲的手连方向和用力角度也不知道怎么掌握，只试图把厚厚的煎饼往下压。

太厚了，外表已经成型了，压了也只能在内部从两边再挤压。  


  
啊，着火了，幸好大型动物没看到，水獭小心翼翼地扇灭纸巾上的火苗。 

成品是像年糕一样的煎饼，水獭没吃多少就放弃了，身边的同学倒是吃了很多，大型动物也是看了她几眼默默吃着。

  
  
05 

  
大型动物让她把电话号码写给他。

水獭拿着展开的纸条的手微微一抖，差点扯碎，但还是一笔一划写好了自己的电话号码。

06

“哦哦，那个你说的男孩子叫郑成灿啦，他啊~现在应该在冰场上练习吧？”

“想每天见到他估计要加入学校拉拉队吧，毕竟冰球队校队经理蛮难的。”

  
“噢~你以前练过舞蹈，那应该可以考虑一下学校拉拉队。”

  
  
X年X班水獭，哦不，大崎花子，想去加入拉拉队了。

07

  
  
确定交往后郑成灿更大大方方的盯着她，明明是校队采访，镜头就对着他们。

还是在和她说话，水獭看着采访的同学慢慢靠近，郑成灿还是背对着镜头和她在说些什么。  


  
于是水獭鼓起勇气，把郑成灿一把转过去，郑成灿被转过去的时候眼神还有点惊讶，看了一眼镜头又回来看着她笑了笑。

不知道在开心什么。

  
采访结束后郑成灿就拿起手机，发了好几条信息，说要纪念第一次水獭主动碰他。

原来大型动物是那么粘人的哦。  


  
END

  


  
有糖再跳出来写，许愿尽快有饭吃，不要被饿死。


End file.
